Starkit's Prophecy: Annotated
by Fang the Writer
Summary: Fang takes a crack at annotating Starkit's Prophecy with his thoughts.
1. Allegances, not alliances!

I'm doing a 'Starkit's Prophecy' commentary. Bold is me.

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

**Okay, SPELL CORRECTLY OR I WILL GO INSANER! Actually... I probably shouldn't have done this if I actually cared.**

btw its set afte rsunset so

***Thumbs up* noted.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

**YOU SAID AFTER SUNSET! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY SUNRISE, IF JAYFEATHER IS THE MC!**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**DAISYPAW? SHE KEPT HER NAME! THIS IS A SCREWED UP STORY!**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

**GO BRIGHTHEART!**

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

**Excuse me while I go die. *Kills himself***

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**I hate this story. I should get my meds. EH! WHO NEEDS EM'!**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

**?**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

**JAZZPAW?! THAT NAME IS NOT CANNON!**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

**DAWNSPARKLE?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS DAWNSPARKLE?! Jayfeather is too cool for her! He is destined for Willowshine!**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

**This story makes me want to cry.**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

**DAWNFEATHER?! Better than Dawnsparkle, I guess.**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

**CATS DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT COPPER IS!**

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

**As opposed to dark? Don't answer that.**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

**No Dip! How long did it take you to figure that out? Don't answer that.**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**You say on your profile that you are 13. NO 13 YEAR OLD SHOULD WRITE THIS BAD!**


	2. I will hit you with a frying pan!

**Get ready for torture.**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin

**A herion addict? DRUGS ARE BAD!**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

**I dread to think.**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

**DON'T LET HER SLEEP! KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

**Important for the Clans to go insane.**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

**CATS DON'T CALL THEIR MOTHER MOM!**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

**Squelled? Is that like squished, except with acid involved?**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

**Flicked outside? Flicked her mother off?**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

**Yes it does, YOU INSOLENT MORON!**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down.

**She's already an apprentice?**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

**Mary-frickin'-Sue.**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

**Yes, wow, how could such an imbecile get the best leader in hundreds of moons as her mentor?**

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

**He knows tit.**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

**I WILL PROD YOU WITH A CATTLE PROD!**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

**You are an imbecile, Starpaw. A. Frickin'. Imbecile.**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk

**I will hit you with a frying pan, you foolish teenager!**


	3. Battle For The Cauldron?

**Chapter three!**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

**Battle for the cauldron?**

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1

**A blind four year old hyped up on caffeine could write a better story.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

**There are multiple Mo's there, AND THEY ARE SLEEPING ON THE POOR FELLOWS! **

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

**Wit? You are witless, you overgrown pinata! I want to hit you with a stick!**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

**SHE WAS ENTRANCED!**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

**YAY! BLACKSTAR WILL KILL HER!**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

**He ran of? HOW COULD SHE CLAW A SHADOWCLAN WARRIOR, AND THEY RAN OFF?!**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

**Fiter? It's someone who bites fish.**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

**THERE SHOULDN'T BE A PROPHECY ABOUT YOU, YOU ARE DUMBER THAN A DOOR!**

thnkx and ples no more flams

**There wouldn't be flames if this story was half decent. YAY! IT'S OVER! TIME TO LOOK AT THE REVIEWS!**

**BlizzardStrike: I agree, I am reading two of these, and they are hilarious! I just want to give my opinion. :)**

**ScipioPB: I know! And Copperpaw isn't cannon, cats don't know what copper is!**

**ScipioPB: Chickens are what eggs are made from, frying pans are what they are cooked on. Trust me, our chickens lay eggs, not our frying pans. **


	4. I AM KAWAII! FEAR ME!

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

**Star, singular?**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

**GO RAINY DAYS! If that was the case, no one would read it.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

**Twice? 'Cause I totally forgot what the chapter was called! DERP!**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

**Shed one, Starkit zero?**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

***Looks confused* SHE JUST DEFEATED A SHADOWCLAN WARRIOR! WITH NO TRAINING! FIRESTAR, DERP! **

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

**Sad happily? You can fight write? That's all you new!**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

**Cleaned up the bodies? HOW MANY CATS BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE AND KILLED?!**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

**Bramblestar would butcher you! He would flay you into strips!**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

**Mewled? Is he a kit now?**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

**DON'T TAKE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN! YOU STUPID PURPLE CAT! Porphecy? A prophecy for a porpoise?**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

**Only Scourge was did that before! SNARL AT STARPAW! SNARL LIKE YOU MEAN IT!**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

**I am so Kawaii. Starpaw is not. My adorableness is so adorable and cute.'Nuff said.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

**They trained the floor?**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

**! That's breaking the warrior code, you sick little weasel!**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

**?**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

**HoleClan! Where the idiots and imbeciles live!**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

**No. You'll go to the Dark Forest, if we're lucky.**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

**I couldn't read that at all.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

**The voices! THEY WHISPER TO ME!**

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

***Facepalm* KAWAII MEANS CUTE OR ADORABLE! I hopr you enjoyed!**


	5. GAYSTIPE!

Chapter For StarPaws decids

**Desides?**  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!

**I AM PROVING YOU WRONG RIGHT NOW! I AM A CHRISTIAN, AND I KNOW THIS STORY IS CRAP! AND YOU DON'T SAY TO PEOPLE THAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, THEY ARE BASICLY GOING TO HELL! AND YOU DIDN'T SPELL JESUS RIGHT!**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

**No. No parole, she must stay in prison until she rots.**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

**Rainbow? RAINBOW?!**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

***Snickers immaturely* She yellow...**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

**She gotted up?**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

**Yup! She'll be your mat!**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

**You can both share her!**

"**wel then hes jst an idot."**

**Graystripe would never say that!**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

**HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

**I am lost.**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

**Yup! Be his mat!**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

**HE HAS A MATE! SANDSTORM! FIRE/SAND IS THE BEST!**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

Yelleded?

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

**He locked angry people in a safe. Lined with lead.**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

**? I understood none of that.**

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

**No, he asked her to be his mat!**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

***Grabs bag of popcorn* CATFIGHT!**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

**DRAMA!**

"No I do!" shouted.

**BOTH OF YOU CAN WANT TO BE WITH HER! JUST BOTH O****F YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE ONE OF YOU IS HER GREAT-GRANDPA, AND THE OTHER IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE! **

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

**NO! You can be their mats!**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

**Chet on them?**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe.

**GAYSTIPR?! THAT'S SCREWED UP! Did you enjoy?**


	6. SHE BETTED YOU IN BATTLE! GAMBLER!

Chapter Five Untidles

**UNDIES?**

UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again

**Thank's for calling me a saint! And I have accepted Jesus Christ!**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col.

**They are both Phedophiles.**

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

**O_O**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.\

**Balkstar?**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

**Mena?**

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.

**YOU ALREADY ARE LUSTFUL!**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

**That neway.**

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

**NO SHE IS NOT! ONLY JESUS AND GOD ARE PERFECT!**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"

**? PHEDOPHILE RAPER!**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

**She wass!**

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

**Hear that! She's got enog problems now!**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

**SHE BETTED YOU IN BATTLE?! GAMBLER!**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst.

**O_O**

Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

**Wow. Just wow. A phedophile Blackstar tried to rape her. What is this world coming to?**


	7. THE STICK!

Chapter Six Desions,

**Desions?**

STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!

**YOU CAN'T TELL PEOPLE THAT THEY ARE GOING TO HELL!**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted SarPaw

**O_O**

Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

**Starcalnb?**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

**I WILL NOT SNICKER IMMATURELY! *Snickers immaturely***

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"!

**"Daddy! There are tree toms after me!"**

**"NO! Not tree toms! They have trees for butts!"**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

**CATS. DON'T. SMILE!**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

**NONE OF THEM! THEY ARE ALL CREEPYPATOMUS PAEDOPHILES!**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

**"That has to be some form of prostitution!" Jayfeather shouted.**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather.

**WHERE IS WILLOWSHINE IN THIS, HMM? OH GOODNESS, I SOUND LIKE THE FIRST DOCTOR!**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

**SHE WAS KRIOS?!**

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

**He was confudded.**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

**"Kill yourself, Sweetie!"**

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

**"I wanna be with Mr. Rocky!" Starkit squealed. Jayfeather facegrounded.**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

**Of course, go with your grandpa, AND DESTROY THE SECOND GREATEST SHIP IN THE WARRIORS UNIVERSE! **

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1

**I'll take them all, and make S'mores!**


	8. Snickers Immaturely

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1

**SHE ATE THE CEREMONY?!**

STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving

**We aren't REVOFIGN bad, we are Reviewing bad, DIFFERENCE!**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

**"Firestar!" Starpaw yowled. "I need to tell you something?"**

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

**"You need to become a warrior despite the fact that you became an apprentice two days ago!"**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

**"Really?!" Starpaw creamed.**

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

**Really? I wanna kill Starpaw now.**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

**She was so pissed!**

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

**She didn't even need a ceremony! She is already a warrior! -_-**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

**she goes from Starpaw, to Stargleam, then back to Starpaw. Confuzzlement.**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

**"I can catch my one prey!" screamed Picklebutt.**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

**"Who could it be?"**

**"Obviously Starpaw!"**

The calnn GASPED!

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

**SARKPAW!**

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

**In her inner life.**

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

**No! I wanna be a leader! I'm gonna be Starstar!**

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

**What kindness? She is a imbecilic kitten!**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

**They call Starpaw, when she was just made a warrior. *Facepalm***

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

***Snickers immaturely* **

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

**HOP!**

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

**AFTER SO LUNG!**

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF!

**"I wanna kill you Grandpa! Because you are a phedophille!" Hollyleaf shouted.**

**"NU!" Firestar screamed.**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!


	9. TIGERSTRAW!

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY

**NEIN! I AM GERMAN!**

I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER

**Jesus _is_ my savior! And he wont thank you for telling people that they are going to hell!**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.

**Firestraw?**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

**THERE WAS AN OTTER?!**

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

**FEAR THE ALMIGHTY TIGGERSTAR!**

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot.

***Slowclap* You killed your brother. AND THE SINGLE BEST WARRIOR CHARACTER!**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

**"You kilded my father!" Stargleam screamed.**

**"No, Stargleam, I am your father!" Hollyleaf laughed maniacally.**

**And why is she Starpaw again?**

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"

**FEAR TIGERSTRAW! YOU CAN SIP MILK FROM HIM!**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

**"Screw this, I'm going with her! See you later, Stargleam the imbecile!"**

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

**He's better off there.**

a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER

**XDARKROSESX STOP!**


	10. Volcanic ERECTION!

Chapter Ten The Recluse

**The brown recluse?**  
"EVERONE FALLOW ME"

**So she's a fallow now.**

meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

**You need to stay in jail until you rot!**

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

**DON!**

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!

**She battled cried through his nose?**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

**On his thort. *Winks***

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.

**"NO! Firestar! I'm in heat!"**

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

**What is dogging?**

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

**"I want to kill myself because Stargleam exists!"**

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

**Hollylaugh?**

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

**Her eyes crossed as she died?**

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

**She was so sad she shioted.**

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!

**She was bare! "I'm naked!"**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

**You have to tell us twice.**

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!" siad Hollylea joyly.

**Um...**

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

**"Really?" Stargleam asked. "What the frick is wrong with you?"**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."

**The est? **

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

**Putter?**

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem!

**A volcanic** _**ERECTION?**_

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

**Easly?**

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

**HOBARE!**

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw!

**Laflamepaw?**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

**She was sad because Lakepaw was so mach cooler than her.**

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

**Sawyer? As in Tom Sawyer?**

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

**Who is Ollyleaf?**

the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.

**I beleive in good. and God.**


	11. Poor Jew

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1

**NO! Not the babysitters!**  
"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

**Nut oka? 'Sat a kind of soup?**

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

**SHE CAN'T MOVE! KILL HER!**

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

**someones**

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

**Redpaw was hit insta.**

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED!

**You're a street?**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

**Lionheart? ANS LIONBLAZE?! HOLLYLEAF IS SO SCREWED!**

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. He waswerng oink naie Polish. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded.

**HellClan? I am not going o snicker immaturely...**

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!"

**Tarpaw? Who is Tarpaw?**

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"

**NO! SHE'LL NEVER HOP HIGHER THAN HIM!**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW!

**That poor Jew...**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away.

**I like Newts... THEY GOT SWAG!**

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

**NO! SAVE THE JEW!**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

**SHE WILL NOT EAT THE JEW!**

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf.

**ShadowClan? The hate you!**

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick

**It doesn't seem like you've been working hard.**


	12. HE WAS SO FAT!

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest

**The return of Sark!**  
"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat.

**He was to fat for her to catch him.**

She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

**D: he didn't kill her!**

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

**"You men!"**

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

**Dakr Froset?**

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

**"Tack me on the Dakr Froset!**

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

**TIGGERSTAR! HE JUMPS!**

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

**I wanna go to a fair...**

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder.

**XD**

It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her.

**She is ugly! UGLEE!**

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did.

**Turing Balkc?**

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11!

**YAY!**


	13. Theif!

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln

**Me is tangy!**

"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

**She new!**

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat.

**Go Yellowfang!**

StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"

**HellClan?**

"Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad."

**so red? What's that supposed to mean?**

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made."

**"That made me made!"**

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?

**Using Dylon wash in.**

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"

**TIGERSTRAW!**

"Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!"

**She's died.**

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip.

**Wheatstrip?**

"But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

**Impentant?**

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

**Stinted?**

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!"

**The Ten Commons? YOUR STEALING FROM THE TEN COMMANDMENTS YOU THEIF!**

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

**"Yeah! 'Cause this isn't sacrilegious at all!"**

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!"

**Of course they won't listen! You gave them Stargleam!**

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

**Poop you StarClan.**


	14. BLASPHEMOUS ROCKS!

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments

**-_- SACRILEGE!**

Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi.

**She sadistic!**

They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said.

**THE ROCKS OF BLASPHEMY!**

The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite.

**Quite.**

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk.

**Your _Hole _lives. Anyone else see the problem here?**

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters

**GO INCECTORS?!**

2. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits.

**Warhip?**

4. don't say Starcclan in vane.

**The least you could have done was be original!**

5. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1.

**That is a disgrave.**

6. Repsect our mom and dad.

**Cat's wouldn't know what Mom and Dad meant!**

7. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e

**So when cats are fighting, you are killing otters?**

8. don't br unfateful to our mat.

**YEAH! WIPE YOUR FEET RESPECTFULLY!**

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

**"You heard her, don't coat other Clan's cats claws with steel!"**

**"But Ravenfart!"**

10. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh.

**Unless they are a Borg.**

10. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh.

**This is the second Ten!**

11. No BENG GAY!f

**Okay. My Homophobia is cool with that.**

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

**They where all right pats!**

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING

**NO! MY HOMOPHOBIA IS KILLING ME!**


	15. THE ELEVENTH COMMANDMENT OUT OF TEN!

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH

**The turth?**  
StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11

**The elventh commandment out of ten...**

"But I love her!1" said LakePol.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING)

**I agree, for once, with xDarkrosesX. And this goes against the laws god set down in Leviticus.**

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

**What is a foret?**

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

**She basicly said she wants to burn into nothing on the day of judgement. Redpaw is so intelligent.**

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"

**And you sadly returned... **

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."

**"Good! But you're still burning in the lake of fire unless you commit your life to Jesus!"**

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns.

**The rats of the other Clans? Pull all the rats out of their fresh kill piles, and show the the Blasphemous Rocks?**

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern."

**Gathern?**

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y.

**"Imma shoe them off!"**

"Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

**I wanna Afro...**

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"

**"good, give us the announcer, you blasphemy against Jesus Christ and the LORD God!"**

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!"

**Yes, it is impudent. I don't know what impudent means, but it just sounds good.**

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!"

**BOW BEFORE NOT STARGLEAM, FOR SHE WILL LEAD YOU INTO DARKNESS! *Is hit with Kari's brick* "Shut up, they can't hear you!" **

"God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke.

**SHE USED GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!**

She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer.

**I WILL NOT SNICKER IMMATURELY...**

"StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter.

**If she was a letter, she would give you all papercuts. **

Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!"he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams.

**NO FIRESTAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BRAMBLECLAW IS SUPPOSED TO BE LEADER!**

"You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather."

**Yup, to get her no lives! I'm glad I know that nein is no in German!**

"Kawaii" said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

**KAWAII MEANS CUTE YOU BORG!**

So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. !

**No one named God reviewed. Nor did Jehovah, The LORD our god. Nope. He didn't.**


	16. KITSSS

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes

**Nane Lifes?**

But suddenly as SatyrGleam

**Satyrgleam?**

was leafing theri was a nose

**A nose?**

from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! their was TailPoppy LittleCold

**Littlecold? Seriously?**

, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said.

**Imblossble.**

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.'

**What was that even supposed to mean?**

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to"

**Phedophile Alert! Also, Garystripe? Better than Gaystrip.**

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now.

**She didn't want two Dells. She wanted a MacBook Pro.**

StarGleam mead LoinBalze

***Giggles* Sounds like Lionballs!**

her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! "Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo."

**Stargleam leads Grates.**

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka!

**"I'm Obama, and I aprove this message." Thanks Obama.**

They were closed to the MoonSnot now. **_Moonsnot?_ Moonsnot? Are you kidding me.**

StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her?

**Then they'd kill you before all of the thirty more chapters were written.**

They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter.

**Most cats hate water.**

It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed.

**How can she look at something on her forehead? Oh! I know! This story sucks!**

Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11!

**The star shinned.**

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente!

**'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! WE MUST KILL THE LIFE FORM THAT IS STARGLEAM! SHE IS A GREATER THREAT THAN THE DOCTOR! HER STUPIDITY WILL MAKE US EXPLODE!**

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' wispered StarGleam ahstruck.

**Bullstar?**

"With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.

**How does one Terble?**

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1

**What is Corrage?**

BambleCalw came nex.

**Brambleclaw ain't dead. And if XDarkRosesX had gave him a death scene, I would want to kill her.**

He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class!

**Tiggerstar's nonexistent class hurts Stargleam because she has less than nonexistent class.**

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

**Pertect?**

LeaveWind cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1

**Nolladge?**

She god a liff rom BundleFace

**Bundleface? Do you mean Brindleface?**

form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!

**Brayyery: The act of Braying.**

And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

**Lino?**

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan."

**A) ThunderClan was not LionClan. B) Thunderstar was not a lion. C) LoinClan? Are you kidding me?!**

StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

**Hear? HEAR? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?**

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr."

**Namr?**

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam ass he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!"

**But you could go snorkeling and be in StarStar Goes Snorkeling! By the way, readers, read that amazing random story. I love it.**

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

**NO! STARSTAR!**

Butt

***Snickers immaturely like James and Josiah***

as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare.

**HACKING COUGH FROST!**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11!

**It's better than love.**


	17. HE IS DEAD!

**I'm back! CHAPTER 17 TIME!**

Chapter 17 Returnr

**Returnr? Ruturning, and turning left?**

StarGleam shock her head waling up from the derm.

**What is a derm, may I ask?**

FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid.

**Sorrid? Was she crying solid tears?**

"GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to.

**Glaestar? Sounds like someone coughed while saying her name.**

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen."

**JAYFEATHER! HERE IS YOUR CHANCE TO END IT! _KILL HER!_**

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

**Monopool? As opposed to Stereopool?**

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her.

**AND THEN ONE OF THEM KILLED HER!**

LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv.

**Looking back on older chapters, I realized Sark would be offended by all these uses of his name.**

But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

**Somefinger. 0_0 I just realized what that could mean...**

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know."

**You are ladder? **

she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"

**Let her have a niche.**

They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all."

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?"

**"Away from you! I'm not a pedo anymore!"**

**"Well freak you!"**

**"He... He fricked me!" Shut up, Obsidianwing. How did you get here?**

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while.

**Be a tree. Then fall on Gleamstar, and kill her.**

Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due.

**Gosh... this story just reminded me of happy... 'If that's what you wanna do'...**

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god."

**NOT HIS NAME IN VAIN! HOW DARE YOU?!**

"I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him.

**HE. IS. DEAD!**

And now they could be togethier!/

**Until I kill you. Yay.**


	18. GAY MEANS HAPPY, MORON!

Chater Eitheen The Deat 11 11 1

**Deat? Like Duat?**

StarKit weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR!

**TIGGERSTAR! HE WILL BOUNCE YO****U TO DEATH!**

"Ttlu." Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself.

**And she'll die. Hopefully.**

"No" said BarkFall "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" NAD THE CATS FOUT!

**Barkfall? Is that supposed to be Birchfall?**

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX!

**What th****e fux say?**

GlameStar surpised.

**How does one jop?**

She jopped! But it was too latte!1

**I hate coffee. And this story.**

The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd!

**LIMOBEAN!**

She clawed him They're was bold.

**Foreshadowing of my comments.**

"noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif.

**She _was _greif.**

Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks.

**I TH****OUGHT SHE WAS PURPLE!**

The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts.

**Hawkforts? I like Hawkfarts. He sucks because he tried to kill Brambleclaw, and killed Hollyleaf.**

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness."

**Why you happy?**

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded!

**GAY MEANS HAPPY, MORON!**

"NOOP" said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u"

**Lock your behind in a safe.**

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you."

**Someone kill both of them.**

But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf!

**Not as long as you exist.**

"since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear.

**Will not make sexual joke.**

JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey."

**It doesn't work like that.**

JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?:

**Me. You retard.**

she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled.

**Stargleam is not cute. She's buttcrack ugly.**

She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS?

**It doesn't work like that for cats. They can hate eachother one day. and be making babies the next.**

Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log

**Then why did it still suck? Oh! This story hit 4,000 views yesterday! I'm happy! Also, I'm going to work out an update schedule, so everything will be timed.**


End file.
